<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curing Their Boredom by Sehin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696908">Curing Their Boredom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin'>Sehin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November 2020 One-Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Universe, Bisexual Tai, Blowjobs, Both are about 17, Consensual Underage Sex, Forgotten what the legal age for drinking is in Japan, Forgotten what the legal age for sex in Japan is, M/M, Mentioned Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Mentioned Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya/Sora Takenouchi, Minor Anal Sex, Not Beta Read, Smut, Switches, Underage Drinking, bisexual Matt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai is over at Matt's place and both are bored. But no matter what they do, they can't seem to cure it. Cue some alcohol and some dirty conversation and next thing you know - blowjobs. Hey Tai said he tasted good and Matt wanted a taste.</p>
<p>Both are 17.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November 2020 One-Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curing Their Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet night, a boring night. Tai Kamiya sat on the couch at his friend Matt Ishida's place. The blond teen's dad was working late and both were tired from all the studying they'd had to do. They'd tried to watch some movies but couldn't get into them, just letting them play as background noice while Matt either strummed on his guitar or Tai just nodded off. They just couldn't think of anything much to do.</p>
<p>Eventually, Matt's phone rang and the blond went into his bedroom to take the call. Tai headed to the toilet to take a piss, not even bothering to close the door as he dropped his jeans and pulled out his cock, unleashing a stream. As he relieved himself, he heard Matt enter the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Dad's not coming back tonight," the blond said. "He's gonna crash at work."</p>
<p>"Any idea why?" the brunet asked as he finished, turning to put his cock back into his underwear and zip up his jeans. "Can't be that boring."</p>
<p>Matt shrugged. "Some crap in the Middle East I think. Apparently there's something going on there that means keeping everyone up late."</p>
<p>"Politics or religion," Tai sighed as he washed his hands. "Always cause problems."</p>
<p>"I agree," Matt paused for a moment. "Wanna break out the vodka again?"</p>
<p>The brunet smirked. "Sure, even though we are underage."</p>
<p>"Like you give a fuck, Tai," the blond smirked. "Cause I sure as hell don't."</p>
<p>"Not like we've got class or practice tomorrow," Tai said, following the blond back to the lounge. "I can deal with a hangover."</p>
<p>An hour later found the teens in Matt's bedroom, sipping at a bottle in between small conversations. As the alcohol hit their blood scream harder, the conversation got dirtier.</p>
<p>"So Sora has blown you?" Tai was smirked, feeling hot and flustered.</p>
<p>"Yeah," the blond replied, strumbling on his guitar again. "She's pretty good at it."</p>
<p>"I know," Tai winked.</p>
<p>Matt's left eyebrow rose. "When?"</p>
<p>"Bathroom after practice few weeks back," the brunet chuckled. "She swallowed and shared."</p>
<p>"You liked it?"</p>
<p>"I love the taste," Tai replied. "Fuck, I taste good."</p>
<p>Matt put his guitar aside and moved closer to his friend. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>The brunet leaned back slightly. "Fancy a taste?"</p>
<p>The blond simply undid Tai's jeans and pulled them down with his underwear, moving forward to take the other's hardening cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>Tai groaned and brought a hand to his friend's hair, tugging somewhat. "Fuck!" he quietly breathed out.</p>
<p>Soon the blond was bobbing up and down the brunet's cock, leading to illicit moans and swearing from the latter as the former licked and sucked on the organ like it was a lollipop. Soon Tai could feel he was close and began to tug, only for Matt to stay and swallow when the other exploded into his mouth.</p>
<p>After his orgasm ended, Matt's mouth left his cock, only for him to pull Tai's shirt and kiss him, sharing the brunet's cum. Soon, the exchange was complete and both swallowed their share. Matt sat back, though not without putting his right hand on his bulge.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you do taste good," the blond smirked, licking his lips. He then started rubbing his bulge.</p>
<p>Tai's brown eyes locked with blue. "May I?"</p>
<p>Matt undid his belt and unzipped his pants, exposing his cock and began rubbing it hard.</p>
<p><em>No underwear tonight.</em> Tai thought, smirking openly. <em>Sexy.</em></p>
<p>Tai moved forward and Matt grabbed his head and shoved him down. Soon the brunet was soon bobbing up and down the blond's cock, all the while getting hard again, leading him to get his right hand to pull on it.</p>
<p>Matt soon exploded in Tai's mouth and again both exchanged cum. Matt's blue eyes glided down to Tai's hard cock and smirked again. "Again?"</p>
<p>"69?"</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah," the blond smiled.</p>
<p>Both cummed a further two times before collapsing half naked on the blond's bed. Matt got up to shut his bedroom door and undid his button shirt, exposing his chest. He soon helped Tai out of his t-shirt and then pulled the sheet over them as they both pressed against each other.</p>
<p>"We both taste good," Tai said sleepily.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Matt replied. "We fucking do."</p>
<p>As Tai's eyes clouded with sleep, he smirked. "Wanna fuck in the morning?"</p>
<p>Matt smirked as well. "You or me?" he asked, wondering who was bottoming.</p>
<p>"I'll do you," the brunet replied. "And you do me."</p>
<p>"Deal," Matt smiled.</p>
<p>With that Tai fell asleep, completely exhausted. Matt was slower but he couldn't help but smirk. <em>Well, we cured our boredom. And I get decent sex again. Win win situation.</em></p>
<p>With that, he fell asleep with Tai against him.</p>
<p>Early next morning, they both woke up hard and soon were fucking each other. Surprisingly they were so quiet that when Hiroaki Ishida came home just after nine am, he didn't realise that his eldest son was taking it up the arse and was loving it. Probably had to do with the fact that the blond had put on some music loud enough to cover his moans so his dad was none the wiser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair to say that Digimon smut isn't easy to find as there is so few (compare to the Naruto fanfiction and even DC). But I felt a need to contribute. And Tai x Matt is pretty fun to read and write, even though I actually ship Matt x Sora a lot more though I am happy to ship Tai x Matt x Sora cause the two boys are both bisexual in my eyes and UST is fun between them, particularly in Tri.</p>
<p>The reason I say ambiguous AU cause I can't say whether the Digimon exist or it's before they return or after the events of tri. I'll leave it up to the readers cause I can't decide. And I've forgotten what the legal age in Japan for drinking and alcohol is and I didn't feel the need to stop and check on wikipedia. Keyboard was taking me through this.</p>
<p>Oh, and I think when Matt's home, he doesn't wear underwear. Tai does and wears boxer briefs. As to what they are wearing, Matt's wearing a black long-sleeve button shirt with the top two buttons undone along with navy blue jeans with a black leather belt. He's wearing no socks and his hair style is closer to when he was 11 and age 22 cause that's the best hair style. Tai's wearing a navy blue t-shirt and navy blue jeans without a belt, black boxer briefs and socks. He is also wearing an exercise ban on his left wrist.</p>
<p>Anyway, review and kudos. I wanna hear some things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>